Descendant 1x06 Cursed
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Aiden's life hangs in the balance when he thinks he's helping a ghost. Melinda, Jim and the family all set out to find him. Meanwhile, a new threat is on the horizon.


**This episode you are about to read is probably one of the most heartbreaking and tear jerking episodes I have wrote. ENJOY and PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.06 "Cursed"**

In a dark black room, lays a person, it's head is covered. The person on the floor's ghost appears "You know what to do now" the mysterious man told the ghost. The ghost shook his head "I know exactly what to do" the ghost said and disappeared.

"Look everything is being taken care of. Don't worry so much" Aiden said on the phone as he walked back and forth around the kitchen. "Look mom, everything is under control. I will pick up Alex tomorrow after school and he can help me get everything ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Don't worry" Aiden said. "Ok ok ok. I just hope you know what your doing, do not mess this up please, your grandmother is coming down and I want everything to be perfect" Melinda said. "It will be don't worry" Aiden said. "Look I'll call you back later. Ok, I just got in from work" he said to his mother over the phone. "Ok. I love you" Melinda said. "Ok I love you too mom. Bye" Aiden said and hung up. Megan was sitting on the couch, Aiden put the phone on the table "Seriously she is losing it. I bet you she thinks I can't pull this off" Aiden said and sat down next to Megan. "Are you sure we can do this" Megan asked. "Yeah we can. We can pull this off" he said. "Ok" she said nervously. "Don't worry, we can do this. I have to get to the store and pick everything, I'll be back soon ok" Aiden said. "Ok" Megan said. They both stared into each other's eyes "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said and kissed him. They both kissed deeply but full of love. "I'll be back soon" he said "Ok" Megan said and got up with him and walked with him to his truck. Megan watched as he drove off. A mysterious car was parked across the street, Megan stared at the car mysteriously, she couldn't see who was in it because the windows were tinted. She went back in the house and locked up everything and set the alarm, she watched out the window as the car drove off in the same direction Aiden went. Megand grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and called Aiden "Hey baby, everything ok" he asked her over the speaker. "Yeah uh just be careful, there was this car parked across the street and I think it's following you" Megan said in a worried voice. "I'll be fine baby, don't worry. I love you" Aiden said. "Ok, I love you too" she said. They both hung up.

Aiden was walking out of the supermarket when the ghost appeared to him "I need your help" the ghost said. Aiden put the bags in his truck "Ok" Aiden said "What do you need help with" he asked the ghost. "My body is somewhere in the alley behind the store, I need you to find it and call the police" the ghost said. "Ok" Aiden said. He walked around to the alley and started to look for the ghosts body. Aiden looked around the alley "Maybe somebody found your bo..." Aiden started to say but the mysterious person tasered him and him and he fell to the ground, Aiden laid there unconcious, the person put a bag over Aiden's head and dragged him to it's car and put him in the trunk and shut it and drove off.

-Main Credits

Megan sat on the couch reading a magazine, she kept glancing at the clock on the wall, she was getting worried since it has been almost 4 hours since Aiden has been gone. Megan picked up her cell phone and called Aiden's cell phone, it went straight to voicemail "Hey it's Aiden, you know the drill. The voicemail beeped" his voice message said. "Baby where are you? I'm getting worried. Call me. I love you" Megan said and hung up. An hour flew by "That's it" Megan grabbed her purse and keys and left the house, she got in her car and drove to the supermarket. Megan seen that Aiden's truck was still in the parking lot, she got out of her car and looked in his truck, she seen the groceries were already in the truck but Aiden was no where to be found. She looked around the dark parking lot "AIDEN" she yelled but got no answer. She went back to her car and called 911.

"ANDREA, WATCH YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER" Melinda yelled from downstairs. Andrea came to the stairs "What? Why" Andrea asked. "Just do as I say. And do not let anyone in the house except your dad" Melinda said and wiped the tears from her eyes. Andrea came downstairs "Mom, what's wrong" Andrea asked. "Your brother is...is missing" Melinda said, she really tried to hold her tears back. "What do you mean he's missing" Andrea asked, she was now starting to worry to. "I can't really explain it but Megan called me and she was frantic, he's been missing for a few hours now. His car is there and the groceries are there but he's no where to be found" Melinda wiped her tears that were falling. "Mom, I know my brother. Aiden is strong. He'll be okay" Andrea said trying to stay positive. Andrea hugged her mother. Andrea could tell something was really wrong. Even though she and Aiden had their fights and stuff, they were really close. "Don't tell Alex or Ashley and try to call your dad at work. He's not answering his office or cell phone. If you talk to him ask him if Aiden is there. Maybe someone took him to the hospital or something" Melinda said. "Ok" Andrea said. "Ok I really got to go" Melinda said and grabbed her purse and keys. Andrea watched as her mom drove off. Alex came downstairs "What's wrong And? Where's mama going" Alex asked. Andrea looked at Alex then shut the door and locked it "Uh, mama is going to...visit Aunt Delia" Andrea lied to her brother. "Oh. ok, when will she be back" Alex said. "Probably not for a while. Why don't you go play. I got to call daddy" Andrea said. "And tell him Aiden is missing" Alex asked. "What? How did you know that" Andrea asked, she was shocked that Alex knew about Aiden. "I'm 8 And. Not stupid" Alex said. "Yeah that's where mama is really going" Andrea said. Andrea grabbed the phone off the table and started to dial a number.

Jim walked down the hall in Rockland Memorial. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "4 more hours" Jim sighed. Jim had been on his double shift already. "Dr. Lucas, you have a call on line 1" the intercom thorughout the hospital said. Jim went to the nearest phone and answered the call. "Dr. Lucas" Jim said. "Jim..." Melinda cried as she drove. "Mel, what's wrong? Are you ok" Jim asked, his voice went from relieved to worry. "Jim, Aiden he..." Melinda couldn't bring herself to say it and just cried. "Mel, what's going on. What's wrong with Aiden" Jim said, he was really starting to worry now. "He's missing. Nobody know's where he is. It's been hours now" Melinda cried. "What? Oh god" Jim said, his head started to fill with horrible thoughts now. "Jim, what if he... is..." Melinda started to say. "NO. He's not. Don't think like that. Listen, I'm coming home now. Where are you" Jim asked. "Going to see Megan" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "Ok...I love you" Melinda said and wiped her tears. "I love you too" Jim said, his voice was starting to get shaky. Jim hung up the phone and grabbed his keys from his office and stormed out of the hospital.

Aiden laid in a dark room, he was tied to the pole, he started to wake up, his body was still in shock from the volts from the taser. Aiden looked around the room and tried to loosen the knots in the rope he was tied to. "You can try to untie that all you want Aiden, it won't work" the mysterious guy said. Aiden looked around the room to see if he could see someone. Aiden felt the guy punch him in the face hard, Aiden gasped "What do you want? Who are you" Aiden said in pain. Aiden felt something hit him hard in the stomach "Please stop" Aiden said. "Than shut the hell up" the guys said in a furious voice. The guy walked out of the room, Aiden heard the door shut and heard it lock. Aiden struggled to untie the rope but couldn't loosen it.

Megan was standing outside of her car talking to the police "When did you last talk to him" the officer asked her. "Right after he left. I noticed there was this car outside of our house and the windows were tinted so I couldn't see who it was" Megan said in a worried voice. "Do you know what kind of car it was" the officer asked. "A jaguar" Megan said. The officer wrote everything down. "Ok thank you we'll keep you updated" the officer said and walked away. A red jeep flew in the parking lot, Melinda got out of the car "Did they find him yet" Melinda said in a worried voice. Megan turned around and seen Melinda "No" she said, she had tears in her eyes. Melinda hugged her "They'll find him, he going to be ok" Melinda said to her, Melinda was really trying to stay positive for Megan but how could she when she couldn't even stay positive for herself. "I hope so" Megan said "Your just saying that to calm me down aren't you" Megan said to Melinda. "Yeah" Melinda said, tears started to fall down her face. "I'm gonna go look around ok" Melinda said. Megan shook her head. Megan got back in her car and started to cry "God, please say he's ok. Please" she cried.

Aiden sat there in the dark room tied against the pole, he heard the door open "Look I don't know what you want, just let me go" Aiden said as he struggled to untie the rope. The mysterious person back smacked Aiden, Aiden's head smacked the pole from the smack. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP" the guy said. Aiden groaned in pain. "Just tell me who you are" Aiden said. "You already know who I am. And I warned you" the guy said and hit Aiden hard a few times and kicked him. Aiden fell to the ground and passed out. "Good that ought to shut him up for now" the guy said and walked out of the room and locked the door.

Megan pulled up in the drive way, she seen a light on in the house. She ran out of the car and into the house, she thought Aiden was home "Aiden" she said in a worried voice, Jim walked out of the kitchen "No it's just me" Jim said, Ashley walked out behind him. "Oh dad hey" Megan said. Jim hugged "We're going to find him don't worry" Jim said. "What if he's dead" she said. "Don't say that. He's not. If he was he would've already appeared to Melinda and considering how stubborn he is, he would do anything to come back" Jim said. Megan nodded. Melinda walked in a few minutes later "Somebody took him. I just know it. I can't see him anywhere. But he was taken from the alley behind the supermarket. I know that I had a vision but I could not see a face, all I seen was he was walking down the alley and he got tasered from behind. "I swear when we find him I will kill this bastard who did this to him" Melinda said. Jim put his arm around him "We'll find him" Jim said. Olivia walked in the house "Any news yet" Olivia asked. "No" Melinda said. "Do you want me to go out and look, I really don't mind" Olivia said. "Yeah that would be great. I'm going to go back out to and look" Jim said. "Ok" Olivia said. Olivia hugged Megan "We're going to find him" Olivia said. Megan nodded. Olivia left. Jim kissed Melinda "I'll call if I find anything" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey it's going to be ok" Jim said and wiped her tears away. Melinda nodded, Jim kissed her again and left.

Faith walked in the house a few minute's later, she hugged Melinda and Megan both at the same time "Anything yet" she asked. Faith immediately came down earlier than expected when she found out Aiden was kidnapped. "No, nobody knows where he is" Melinda said. "What if he's..." Megan started to say. Faith interuppted Megan "Hey don't talk like that. He is not dead. You need to think positive" Faith said to Megan. "Ok" Megan said.

Aiden woke up a few hours later,the lights were off in the room, Aiden seen someone sitting in the chair in the room watching him, Aiden sat up he couldn't believe who it was. "Oh god. You" Aiden said. "Yep, the one and only" he said. "Gabriel. What the hell do you want with me? Just let me go what the hell did I ever do to you" Aiden said, he struggled to untie the ropes he was tied to. Gabriel punched him across the face and kicked him hard in the stomach a few times, tears fell down Aiden's face as he fell to the ground. "I always told your mom she would pay for this: And it by killing her precious son will finally even the score" Gabriel said. "You really need to get over it already. She didn't kill your dad" Aiden said in pain. Gabriel smacked him hard across the face and kicked him again "Oh yes she did. Why do you even believe her, don't you see your the reason your own father is dead. If they never tried to have you, your father would be alive today" Gabriel said rudely. The shadows came in the room and started taking over Aiden "STOP" he screamed. Gabriel knew what was going on even though he couldn't see it, Gabriel laughed as Aiden was pushed into flashbacks of how Jim was shot and later died in the hospital. "NO STOP" Aiden screamed again, tears fell down his face. Gabriel turned on the lights and the shadows disappeared. Gabriel hit and kicked Aiden again, tears fell down his face and Aiden than suddenly noticed the rope he was tied to was loosened quickly untied his self and backed away from Gabriel, Aiden quickly untied the rope around his feet and stood up "Oh my god" Aiden mumbled, he was in pain. Gabriel pulled him down and punched him "Your not leaving" he said in a threatning voice, Aiden used all his strength and kicked Gabriel hard in the face, "YOU BASTARD. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" Gabriel yelled at him. Aiden quickly got up and ran out of the building after escaping from Gabriel. Gabriel got up and went after him, Aiden struggled as he ran past some empty warehouses, he heard Gabriel's footsteps "You can run Aiden, but you can't hide" Gabriel yelled. Aiden had a worried look on his face, blood was all over his face and he had bruises everywhere on his arms, face and was in extreme pain. Aiden hid behind a few dumpstairs as he heard Gabriel approaching "Come on Aiden. I'll find you sooner or later and when I do, I will make you watch me kill everyone you love including your precious little trampy wife" Gabriel said. Aiden just stood there, he glanced over and seen a huge board next to the dumpster, he reached over and picked it up, Aiden stepped out from behind the dumpster and used all his strength and hit Gabriel hard in the head with it "You bastard" Aiden said and kept hitting him with it, he hit him a few more times and threw the board on the ground, Aiden checked Gabriel's pulse, he had no pulse and wasn't breathing. Aiden took off walked down the street and noticed he was only a few miles away from his house.

Everybody sat in the house Melinda, Megan, Taylor and Olivia were sitting at the kitchen table, Taylor and Olivia were comforting both Melinda and Megan. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I am going crazy here. I'm going back out to look for him" Megan said, tears were in her eyes. Olivia got up and stopped "Stop it, your not going anywhere, he's going to be ok. You have to believe that" Olivia said in a worried voice. Jim was in the living room with his mom Faith, Jake, Andrea, Alex and Ashley, Faith sat with the younger kids keeping them company. They all heard the door open and they all got up to see who it was, a bloodied and black and blue bruised Aiden stood there barely holding himself, he had tears falling down his face. Melinda froze in fear it was like one of her worst nightmare's was coming true. "Oh my god" Jim ran over to Aiden. "Oh my god" Megan said and ran to him, Aiden fell to the floor in extreme pain as she caught him. Everybody ran up to him, Aiden than passed out from the pain "Andrea, take your brother and sister upstairs now" Jim said. "Ok. Come on you guys" Andrea said to Alex and Ashley, Alex & Ashley went upstairs with Andrea. Jim picked up Aiden and carried him outside and rushed him to the hospital, everyone else followed him.

They all sat in the waiting room Melinda sat there holding Megan "He's going to be ok" Melinda said with tears falling down her face. Jim came out a few minutes later with scrubs on and sat down in the waiting room with them "So how is he" Melinda asked in a worried voice, Jim looked like he was going to cry "It's not looking good" Jim said. Melinda and Megan both started to cry "Jim, please don't...please don't tell me my baby is going to die" Melinda said crying. Megan started to sob. Melinda wrapped her arms around her. Tears started to fall down Jim's face "Lets just say he's lucky he made it through that much torture" Jim said "There's a lot of damage to his body. He has lost a lot of blood, He's got a head injury from the impact of something hitting him on the head, he has internal bleeding in his stomach, a few cracked ribs and a shattered testicle and probably more we haven't got the other results back yet" Jim said "I can't believe I'm going to say this about my own son, but he'll be lucky if he makes it through the night" Jim said. "Oh god" Melinda said. "Dr. Lucas, please report to the OR immediately" a woman said over the p.a. in the hospital. Jim stood up and wiped his tear, Melinda got up, Olivia wrapped her arms around Megan who was still crying. Melinda walked over with Jim to the emergency doors "Jim, please don't let him die please" Melinda said. Melinda wiped the tear falling from Jim's face "I promise you I'm not going to let my boy die. I won't" Jim said. Melinda kissed him, Jim kissed her back and went in the emergency doors and rushed down to the OR room.

Melinda walked in the hospital chapel a few minutes later, she sat down under the cross and did the cross sign "Oh god, I know I haven't prayed in a long time but please please don't let my baby die. Please I beg you please god please don't let him die" Melinda cried. Melinda laid her head down on the table and cried.

Taylor and Olivia were both comforting Megan "Meg, is her going to be ok. You have to believe that" a worried Taylor said. Jake got up out of his seat "Let me talk to her" Jake said. "You sure" Taylor said. Jake nodded "Megan, come on lets go for a walk" Jake said. Megan got up out of her seat and walked away with Jake "He's going to be okay. I know my best friend he is fighter believe me" Jake said. Megan wiped her tears away "I don't want to lose him" Megan said. Jake hugged her "Your not going to lose him. He's going to be ok" Jake said. Megan hugged him.

A few hours passed Jim came out of surgery and came out to the waiting room, everybody stood up when they Jim come out. "How is he" Melinda asked in a worried voice. "He came out surgery fine, but he's not out of the woods yet" Jim said. "What do you mean not out of the woods just yet" Megan asked, she look like she was about to start crying again "The next 12 hours are critical, because of all the damage that is done to his body. If he does, which I think he will, he is going to be in lots and I mean lots of pain for the next few days. And Megan, I need to talk to you alone" Jim said. Megan nodded and walked over by Jim "Why can't you tell us" Melinda asked him. "If Megan wants to tell you after I tell her than fine, but this is something Megan should only know for now" Jim said. Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek "I'll tell you later" he whispered into her ear. Jim & Megan walked over to the corner where no one was "Ok uh there is no easy way to say this but do you remember earlier when I was telling you about the shattered testicle he had" Jim asked her. "Yeah" Megan said. "Well we had to remove it and I don't want you to really worry about this but your chances of having a baby are really slim now because when he ejaculates it won't produce as much sperm as it should because of the missing testicle, but you can still get pregnant it will just be a very big challenge. Maybe a 1% chance" Jim said. "Ok" Megan said she looked like she didn't care about that one little problem "Dad, just tell me the truth, and not as a doctor please. Do you think he's going to make it" Megan asked Jim. "I would like to think so" Jim said "Do you want to go to his room" Jim asked her. "Yes" Megan said. "Ok. Lets send everyone home, it's been a long night" Jim said. "Yeah ok" Megan said. They both walked over to where everyone else was sitting "Look everybody, it's been a very long night and we are all tired, so just go home and get a few hours of sleep and I'll keep you all updated on him" Jim said to everyone. "Are you sure you don't want as to stay" Olivia said. "Yeah I'm sure, you guys have all done so much already" Megan said. "Ok" Olivia said "Just call us and keep us updated" she said. "Yeah" Taylor said. "Ok I will" Megan said. Jake hugged Megan "You going to be ok" Jake asked her. "I'll be ok as soon as he's awake" Megan said. They all left. "I'm not leaving" Melinda said. "Come on" Jim said and took her hand, he led them both back to Aiden's room. They all walked in "Oh god" Megan said when she seen him laying in the bed, he had bruises all over his face and arms and other places but you couldn't see them because he was covered up. "Who would do this to him" Megan said. Melinda looked at Jim, Melinda knew exactly who would do it. Megan sat at his bed side as did Melinda and Jim. They all fell asleep; well Megan and Melinda fell asleep. Jim sat at Aiden's bed side "Come on bud wake up. Please wake up" Jim said. Everything was catching up to Jim now, he finally broke down. Jim fell asleep sometime later next to Melinda

The next morning, machine's that Aiden was hooked up to started beeping, Melinda and Megan both woke up and panicked. "He's fine. That just means he's waking up" Jim said. Melinda and Megan both looked relieved. Aiden's eyes opened, he looked at all of them "I don't want to talk about" Aiden mumbled. Megan kissed him, Aiden kissed her back. "Don't even ask me how I am feeling" he warned them all. Jim sat on his bed "Aiden what the hell happened last night" Jim asked him. "Can I have some water" Aiden asked. Melinda poured him a glass of water and gave it to him, Aiden drank it all down. "Sorry I ruined our thanksgiving" he said. "Aiden, stop stalling. Tell me what happened and who did it" Jim said. "It was a ghost, I thought I was helping a ghost, so I went to see what happened and this bastard jumped me and tasered me and before I knew it I was in a dark abandoned warehouse, tied up to something getting my ass kicked. Lets just say this guys attention was to kill me and than the shadows came in and I started seeing things from the past that this guy said was my fault" Aiden said. "What exactly did he say was your fault" Melinda asked. "November 6, 2008. Dad is cleaning up stuff at the cabin, you and some officer are there and he shoots dad. And then your in the hospital and you fall asleep and you think dad is awake and turns out he's dead and than a week later he jumps into Sam's body" Aiden said "He said if you never tried to have me none of that would of happened" Aiden said. "Hey, look at me" Jim said. Aiden turned and looked at Jim "That is not your fault what happened. Don't ever think that is your fault" Jim said. "Aiden who did this to you" Melinda asked him, Megan was holding his hand just listening to him. "You sure you want to know that" Aiden said. "Yes now tell me" Melinda said. "It was Gabriel" Aiden said. "But in my defense it was self defense" Aiden said. "Did you...kill him" Jim asked him. "I don't think so all I did was hit him with a board a few times" Aiden said "Look mom, dad I'm tired and it hurts. I just want to go back to sleep" Aiden said. "Ok" Melinda said, she fixed his blanket and kissed him on the cheek, Aiden did the same to her. Jim kissed him on the head. Jim and Melinda left the room "Come here baby" Aiden said and moved over in his bed "oww" he said as he moved. "You ok" Megan asked him, she looked worried Aiden moved the cover for her to get in the bed. "Yes I'm fine, just very very sore" Aiden said. Megan got in bed with him and covered up. Megan watched as her husband fell asleep. Megan looked up "Thank you" she mumbled. Megan kissed Aiden on the cheek. She was just happy he was going to be okay. Megan rested her head softly on her husband's chest and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

"I swear if he's not dead, I'll finish the job" Jim said to Melinda as they both walked in the hospital hallway "Right with you there" Melinda said and put her arm around Jim. "Nobody hurts my son and gets away with it" Jim said. "You know I like this side of you" Melinda said flirtingly. "Oh really" Jim said. Melinda stared at the janitors closet, Jim kissed her, Melinda quickly pulled off his hospital scrub tee shirt and Jim pushed her in the room with him and closed the door.

Gabriel's body was seen laying on the ground when his ghost appeared "I'll get that bastard for this" Gabriel said. Carl The Watcher stood behind him "I don't think so" Carl said standing behind him. "Oh I'm scared of you" Gabriel said pretending to be frightened. "You've worked for the bad side now your going to see what it's like to be on the bad side" Carl said. "And what exact..." Gabriel started to say then his ghost was pulled through the ground and Carl disappeared with a smirk on his face.

**Next On Descendant**

Ghost: Help me or else

-The ghost in blood said to Aiden and disappeared.

-Andrea & Steve are seen on the couch making out in Jim & Melinda's house.

Steve: Are you sure?

Andrea: Yeah.

-Melinda walked in Jim's office.

-Jim had a file in his head and read it then looked at Melinda in shock.

Melinda: What?

-Aiden stared at the baby in the maternity ward.

Ghost: You can not let her father take her. He only wants her money.

Aiden: What do you mean?

Ghost: I left all my money to my baby and I'll be damned if I let him take advantage of her.

-Paparazzi stormed through the hospital.

Jim: You all need to get out of my hospital now before I press charges against all of you and your companies.

-A nurse is seen performing an ultra sound on someone. A baby in the womb appeared on the screen and a tiny faint heart beat was heard.

Nurse: Your pregnant.

-Melinda & Megan are both seen sitting on the table, with Jim & Aiden in the background.

WHO COULD IT BE?


End file.
